Brassieres which incorporate a breast cup construction of a molded or moldable material are becoming more prevalent. One of the advantages that is brought about by a molded breast cup construction is a more simplified method of manufacture. Normally a molded breast cup construction will reduce the number of panels required to define the breast cup since the three dimensional cup form can be formed by a molding step. Traditionally cups have been formed by the stitching of a plurality of panels together to define the three dimensional cup form.
However, the provision of a breast cup construction of a basic molded form has a reasonably plain appearance. Unlike the traditionally multi panel sewn form of cup constructions, the molded cup form generally consists of a single panel of material and in general does not incorporate significant detailing to enhance the appearance of the breast cup. Furthermore since the breast cup is of a molded construction it can be difficult to add any enhancements to the breast cup construction after it has been formed. Furthermore, prior to forming, the pre form sheet materials do not conveniently lend themselves to the addition of enhancements which can, along with the pre form, be conveniently molded to define a suitable breast cup shape.
The traditional form of sewn panel breast cup constructions have incorporated panels of contrasting appearance. In particular such traditional breast cups have included a panel or panels of lace material incorporated with a silk or other general coverage material defining the breast cup construction.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a breast cup assembly and in particular although not solely to a method of producing a breast cup assembly which can conveniently incorporate a panel of contrasting appearance to thereby enhance the outward appearance of the breast cup assembly or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.